


The Best Man

by Logo



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logo/pseuds/Logo





	The Best Man

Endou and I raced down towards the ceremony, narrowly avoiding colliding with several cars and each other. The gravel path made it nearly impossible to stay upright, and we inevitably tumbled down the rest of the hill. We crashed into a painful heap at the foot of the hill, directly behind the floral hedges that—thankfully—blocked everyone’s view from our distasteful arrival.

“Seriously Endou? I know you’re used to being late, but for your own wedding?” Kidou teased, helping him up to his feet. Aki helped me up and fussed over our appearances, clicking her tongue disapprovingly at our freshly scuffed knees.

“You’ve barely made it, Seiya’s been standing there for a couple minutes already. Let’s get in line.” Aki stood at the front, followed by Kidou, then me and lastly Endou. Aki signalled someone to begin the music when Endou’s mother rushed towards us. She held out a bouquet of white and black flowers that were arranged into the shape of a soccer ball.

“I know it’s not traditional for a groom to have a bouquet, but your father and I wanted to give you something to carry down the aisle from us.” Endou tightly hugged his mum, tears in both of their eyes.

“Thank you—for everything!” His voice croaked. She stepped back and smiled, kissing his cheek and wiping away his tears before returning to her seat. Aki and Kidou struggled to keep their composure, but there was no time to dwell on emotions; it was time for us to walk with Endou down the aisle.

 

I smiled at the guests as I passed, my heart pounding with all of their eyes on me. I knew they weren’t concentrated on me exactly, but knowing they could see my every move made me feel ill. When we neared the alter, it was my first chance to see Seiya for his big day. He was wearing a powder blue suit with a white bow tie. Half his hair was tied back in a neat bun and the rest draped elegantly over his shoulders. He looked so princely, the polar opposite to his usual attire, that he was almost unrecognisable. Aki, Kidou and I took our places next to the alter and waited eagerly for Endou to walk down.

I intended to glance over to Seiya, but instead my attention was drawn to his best man; who I hadn’t noticed until now. His hair was as blue as Seiya’s suit, and tied back similarly to Seiya’s hair. His eyes were piercing and a dazzling golden brown that I found myself entranced by. Everything around me seemed to fade into the background, and suddenly it felt like we were the only two people standing there.

“Oi, Kurimatsu, Endou’s coming.” A sharp jab to my side snapped me back to reality. I blinked rapidly and tore my eyes away, not daring to look back over at the mystery man. Endou was beaming with pride and joy, and the widest smile spread across his face as he locked eyes with his soon-to-be husband; who was bright red and utterly speechless. Endou handed me his bouquet ball and turned to Seiya, intertwining their fingers together and giggling with excitement.

 

The guests all took their seats again, and the minister stepped forward to begin the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Endou Mamoru and Tobitaka Seiya in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband. Mamoru and Seiya, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Through your new partnership, may you triumph over the challenges in your path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call home. The couple has chosen to write their own vows.” Endou hands shakily fumbled around in his trouser pockets and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. The sight of it made Aki audibly groan, causing Kidou and I to subtly snicker in response. Endou loudly cleared his throat before beginning.

“Seiya, I wasn’t sure how to even begin writing my vows to you. As many of you may know, I’ve never been the best at preparing grand speeches to recite, and I realised I speak best when I talk straight from the heart. So here goes nothing,” he folded up his paper and stuffed it back into his pocket. He joined hands with him again and stared into his eyes, hesitating for a few moments before he found the words to continue. “You complete me. I-I know that’s such a cheesy thing to say, but before I met you something always felt as if it was missing. I had a loving family, amazing friends, and I even excelled in soccer on a national scale; but despite all that there was always a feeling that something wasn’t right. When I met you, I saw someone who was reserved and a little cold; but as you opened up to me I saw the warmth in your heart that you were too afraid for anyone else to see. As we grew closer I saw the real you that you kept protected with your hard exterior, and ever since I’ve fallen further in love with you with each passing day. That day was also the day I realised that I finally found what was missing in my life; and that was you. So, here is what I vow to you: I vow that when you face any hardships you won’t ever have to face them alone again. I vow to be the shoulder you can cry on and the warm hug you need after a long day. I vow to love you for the rest of my life.” Stifled sobs were heard throughout the crowd. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kidou comforting Aki, who was already a complete mess. I wiped away my own tears and cleared my thoughts just in time for Seiya to begin his vows.

“Mamoru,” his voice broke and the pair laughed. Endou leaned forward and hugged him, rubbing his back lovingly before parting again. Seiya took a deep breath and smiled. “Mamoru. Growing up I was always made to feel like I didn’t belong; that I was unwanted and unloved. I felt it was me against the world, and that that would be my life until I died. But when I met you, I also finally met someone who wanted to be a part of my life. You never gave up on me, even when I was rude and awful at everything I tried, you somehow convinced me to keep trying. Over time, you helped me discover my own worth, and you slowly showed me what love was. You not only helped me with my second chance at life, but showed me a life I never thought would be possible for someone like me to obtain. Each day you show me another thing to love in life, another beauty in the world I wouldn’t have seen without you. Each day I’m so grateful that you’re a part of it, and each day I find another reason to fall in love with you. There’s no one I could ever imagine nor want to share the rest of my life with except for you. I vow to continue bettering myself not only for my own benefit, but to make us a stronger and happier couple. I vow to protect you, take care of you when you’re down, and most importantly, I vow to love you and stand by you through all of life’s twists and turns.” Endou grabbed his face and kissed him, holding him tightly as he wept. Everyone was in tears at this point, except for the minister who was patiently waiting to finish the ceremony. Endou kissed Seiya’s cheek several times before stepping back and awkwardly apologising to the minister for interrupting.

“Now, if the best man could bring the rings to the couple,” the blue haired man stepped forward and passed a small velvet box to Seiya, quickly giving him a hug before walking back to his position. I felt my heart begin to race, and my mind disconnect from the world around me again. My cheeks began to burn, and I couldn’t bring myself to keep my eyes off of him. Each time I tried looking away, my eyes trailed back to him. I looked to Endou and Seiya and listened as intently as I could, but the man kept lingering in my mind, making it impossible for me to concentrate on what they were saying.

“I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are.” Endou slipped the ring onto Seiya’s finger. Seiya repeated the same line and pushed the other ring onto Endou’s finger.

“And now, by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss!” Everyone erupted into cheers and applause as Endou and Seiya shared a passionate kiss. They reluctantly parted, tears trailing down their cheeks, and smiled and waved to all the guests. Aki nudged me and pointed to Endou’s bouquet. I quickly tapped his shoulder and passed it back to him, hugging him for a moment just before he ran down the aisle, hand in hand with Seiya, towards the car that would take them to the reception.

“Come on let’s go!” Aki shouted joyfully, grabbing Kidou and my’s wrists and pulling us away behind them.

 

* * *

 

The dinner was quite beautiful, with a few people, including Endou’s father, made some heartfelt speeches. After the marriage certificates were signed, they wheeled out a four tier chocolate cake that was adorned with chocolate roses and hearts, with two little grooms at the top and a small soccer ball by their feet. When they cut the first couple of slices, Endou smooshed his into Seiya’s face who retaliated by holding him and kissing his face to smear the cake over him too. After they cleaned themselves off in the bathroom, they fed each other a small piece, and the rest of the cut was served to all the guests.

20 minutes have passed, and now that everyone’s food had settled it was time for the celebrating to begin. The MC for the night stepped out onto the dance floor with a microphone in hand, gently tapping it to get everyone’s attention.

“Good evening everyone. Firstly, I would like to congratulate the newlyweds on their special day. Now, would they please come to the dance floor to have their first dance?” We began to cheer and encourage them to go, some of us laughing and teasing them as well. Seiya stepped up and held out his hand, which Endou took while trying to hide his blushed cheeks. Endou put his hands around Seiya’s waist, and when the music started they began to sway to the rhythm. Watching them was like seeing what love truly looked like for the first time; their eyes were locked onto each other and they smiled and laughed playfully like no one was watching them.

As the music began to fade out, the MC stepped back out.

“And now would the groomsmen, and groomsmaid,” he said unconfidently whilst looking over at Aki. “please join the happy couple on the dance floor.” My hands began sweating and I felt my heart race. I had almost forgotten that I was meant to dance with Seiya’s best man after the couple’s first dance. As I stood up, my foot caught under the chair, and I stumbled onto the table in front of me. A few laughs rang in my ears and I desperately wanted to sink to the floor and stay there until this part of the night was over.

“Are you okay?” an angelic voice asked. I looked up and saw the blue haired man standing there. My stomach twisted and my mouth refused to cooperate. I tried to respond but all that came out was nervous stuttering. He looked at me quizzically before laughing and holding his arm out.

“You’re the best man for Endou, right? I’m Seiya’s best man which means you’re my dance partner.” I looked over to Aki and Kidou, who had already partnered up and were waiting on the dance floor. I inhaled deeply and linked my arm with his, my heart racing so fast I thought it would eventually stop.

We faced each other and he took my hands in his. I winced, knowing how disgusting clammy my hands were, and fretted about what he was thinking. The music began and suddenly I was moving along with him, trying to keep in sync with him while staying in time with the music.

“You’re very stiff right now. Loosen up a little.”

“I-I’m sorry, I’m not very good with this kind of stuff.” He reached over and tilted my head up to face his.

“Don’t worry about everyone else. Just keep your eyes on me.”

“Uh... ok... um..”

“My name’s Kazemaru. What’s yours?”

“K-Kurimatsu.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kurimatsu. How do you know the newlyweds?”

“I’ve known Endou since junior high and I met Seiya not long after Endou did. What about you?”

“I’ve known Seiya since elementary school. We didn’t really become friends until junior high though. I met Endou after we graduated high school. Seiya was so nervous because he wanted us to get along so badly.” He chuckled. I felt a moment of relief from the wildness of the day. It was quite overwhelming and I wasn’t even the one getting married. It was nice, comforting even, to have a moment that I felt I could breathe again.

 

The music stopped and the crowd applauded. I felt a moment of panic, as I had forgotten that I was dancing in front of so many people. Endou came up behind me and hit my back firmly.

“Kuri! You did amazing out there! I’m so proud of you!” He put an arm around my neck and squeezed me tightly.

“Mamoru you’re choking him.” Seiya said, prying Endou’s arm off of me. He laughed and apologised to me. Seiya suddenly began to smirk at us.

“I see you two enjoyed your dance, huh?” I frowned and looked to Kazemaru. He looked just as confused I did, until we realised we were still holding hands with each other. We tore away and began trying to string together an explanation but it all came out like nonsensical drivel.

“Endou!” Aki screamed, jumping onto Endou’s back. I sighed in relief. “You did it! You’re actually married! Can you believe it?”

“Honestly it still feels like a dream to me. I’m sure the reality of it all will hit me by morning though.” He admired his ring lovingly in the light as he spoke.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for Endou and Seiya to get swarmed by the other guests. Aki and I decided to give them their space to talk with their other friends and family. We grabbed some drinks and sat outside on a small balcony that had a breathtaking view of the ocean. The railings were adorned with fairy lights and white flowers tied to it with cream coloured ribbons. It was a gorgeous place to sit, and it was a little surprising no one else had already claimed it.

 

We began to talk about the wedding, and reminiscing about some of the people inside we hadn’t seen in a while and some of our fondest memories of junior and senior high. Aki and I have been extremely close since junior high. We met through Endou, but when he got together with Seiya, we sort of became third wheels. We decided to hang out with just the two of us when they were busy with their budding romance. She became the sister I never had, and she enjoyed treating me like her baby brother.

“Can you believe that they’re actually married now?” She asked, swirling her drink around in her glass.

“It doesn’t feel real. It feels so grown up, almost too grown up for Endou.”

“Hey! Don’t be mean!” She chuckled and playfully shoved me, causing me to spill some of my drink on my pants. We looked at each other and burst out into laughter, Aki apologising to me between gasps for air.

“L...Let me get... some.. napkins” she managed to spit out, still laughing uncontrollably. My laughter subsided and I stood up to try wiping some of the drink off my pants. I heard the door open behind me and, assuming it was Aki, I held out my hand waiting for the napkins.

“Er, sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” My heart leapt and I quickly spun on my heels to see Kazemaru standing in the doorway.

“N-no! You’re not intruding, I just-“ his eyes shifted down to the wet stain down my front. “I-it’s wine! I—We were joking around out here and I spilled my drink on my pants.”

“Don’t worry you don’t have to panic. I came out here for a breather but if you and your friend are already out here I’ll just-“

“Wait!” The words were already out of my mouth before I could think. He looked at me surprised, his cheeks slightly blushing. I stood there, unsure of what to say next, knowing that with each second that passed it would become more awkward for me to explain myself. “W—U-uh um... o-our dance was really nice.”

“Was it?” He raised an eyebrow and smiled, closing the door behind him and taking a seat where Aki had been.

“Yeah, hah. We got, uh, interrupted a little, but I wanted to get to know you more.” I tried to lean back coolly on the railing, but my hands were slippery with wine and sweat. I slipped but quickly caught myself before making a complete idiot of myself; if I hadn’t already.

“Okay. What do you wanna know?”

“Oh... uh... did you have fun dancing?”

“With you?” I nodded, holding my breath but I wasn’t sure why. “Yeah I did. It was nice, it’s a shame we didn’t have time to meet before tonight though. We could’ve practiced and really stolen the show out there.” He beamed. My chest tightened.

“So-“

“When you’re not dancing at weddings with strangers, what do you do?”

“I play soccer competitively with Endou. We’re a pretty strong team, and Endou thinks one day we’ll become the best in the world. For now we’re just the best in Tokyo.”

“Soccer? Maybe I’ll have to see one of your games someday. Endou goes on and on about it all the time, so it has to be somewhat good.”

“You should! Soccer is great, maybe you could play with us sometime. I’m sure Endou would be more than happy to organise it with us.” He suddenly stood up and joined me by the railing. The light illuminated his hair, making it glow like starlight. His eyes flickered and gazed at me like he could see right through me. My heart was racing wildly as I stared at him, completely enchanted by his beauty.

“Sounds like a plan then. I hope you won’t mind teaching a novice like me some pointers.”

“N-not at all!” He reached over and gently touched my hair. My mind stirred with so many thoughts and emotions I couldn’t understand, but I knew that I wanted this moment to last for as long as possible.

 

“Sorry I took so long. I ran into Endou on the way back and he wa-“ she froze in the doorway. Kazemaru and I quickly straightened ourselves and stepped slightly away from one another. She handed me the napkins and awkwardly introduced herself to Kazemaru.

“S-sorry again for barging out here like that. I didn’t expect anyone to be out here besides Kurimatsu.”

“It’s okay, we were just talking about soccer.” She pulled a mock kissing face at me and winked. I stuck at my tongue and was almost caught by Kazemaru instead.

“Anyways, Endou was going to throw his ball bouquet thing now. I was going to ask if you wanted to join.”

“Sure why not?” We all headed inside and stood behind the surprisingly large group anticipating the toss.

“Are you going to catch it so Ichinose finally proposes to you?” Aki blushed and elbowed me in the side.

“Ready everyone?” The crowd cheered. He turned his back and everyone counted down from three. On one, Endou threw the ball over his head. I was expecting it to fall somewhere in the middle of the crowd, but it quickly became apparent that the ball was headed straight towards me. I readied myself and jumped up to catch it. My hands clamped down onto the ball just as another set of hands next to me did as well. Kazemaru and I locked eyes, both of us equally as surprised as the other.

“Guess you two are getting married next, huh?” Aki teased. I pulled away from him and glared at her, feigning annoyance so no one noticed how flustered her words made me. I felt a gentle touch on my arm and the bouquet was thrusted into my arms.

“It’s only fair the soccer player gets the soccer themed bouquet.”

“Th-Thank you.” He smiled before suddenly rushing off. When he came back he was scrawling something on a piece of paper.

“Here’s my number. Text me as soon as you can so we can have that game of soccer together.” He placed it in the bouquet and winked. I plucked it off and looked at it in disbelief. The room resumed with loud music, clumsy dancing and people yelling over the music to one another. I glanced over at him, now talking to Seiya and Endou, and felt a warm fuzziness in the pit of my stomach. I could hardly contain my excitement for our soccer match.


End file.
